


Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

by Friedom



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Pre anything actually this is actually just what I would use as a prologue to a fic I'll never write, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friedom/pseuds/Friedom
Summary: “See this dog? Take it, he’s gonna be important.”A short Flash-Fiction-ish thing I wrote for the Uzushi0 tumblr blog (aka rarepair hell) based on the prompt above.





	Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sprx77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprx77/gifts).



> Prompt from here: http://happylilprompts.tumblr.com/post/157902944584/very-weird-prompts

“See this dog? Take it, he’s gonna be important.”

 

Zabuza shot the old woman an incredulous look. She had already paid him for his services so this couldn‘t be some misguided attempt to pay in goods instead of coin. He wouldn‘t take it, not just because the dog was so grey and thin he was likely to die in no time from either old age or malnutrition, but also because he had been inside her house and she clearly did have coins, as she had proven when she had paid him earlier.

 

He turned his gaze back to the mutt. It went up to about his hip, making it a quite big dog, and had strange bicolored eyes, the red one misshapen by a long scar.

 

Zabuza could see Haku behind him out of the corner of his eye, clearly holding himself back from reaching out to pet it. The boy was good at hiding his emotions, but right now he was practically vibrating in excitement at the prospect of getting to actually keep an animal. This wasn‘t his usual fare of white rabbits and other ‚adorable‘ small animals, but that was hardly going to stop him.

 

Zabuza looked back towards the woman. „Excuse me?“ he asked.

 

„Take him. I found him in my garden not too long ago and my tea leaves told me he had a great destiny. You two are traveling magicians, you are better fit to bring him to it than me,“ she explained, completely nonchalant.

 

„‚Magicians‘ might be overstating things a little, ma‘m. No matter, how can a dog even have a destiny? A little hard to do great things without fingers, don‘t you think?“ Zabuza was not sold on this destiny thing anyways, even if the old fogey wasn‘t the first fortune teller he had met on his travels.

He leaned against his staff and peered down into the dog‘s face. It looked back quite pitifully, but Zabuza couldn‘t help but feel that he was being hoodwinked. Shaking his head, he shot a look at his sorta-apprentice, who was echoing the look on the dog‘s face much more believably. If Zabuza hadn‘t known the kid to be a terror and a brilliant actor, he may have been fooled.

 

At long last, the woman shrugged. He shot her a disbelieving look. „Magic,“ was all she had to say to his very legitimate concerns about this matter. „Just take him, will you? I‘m sure he‘ll be of help to you.“

 

Zabuza was quite sure he would come to regret it, but he gave in. „Fine, I guess,“ he said, sighing and already turning to leave. „Haku, you take care of it.“

 

„Yes, Zabuza-sama!“ the boy exclaimed, skipping after him with the mutt in tow. Zabuza sighed again.

 

About and hour on the road, Zabuza felt a nudge at his right hip. Turning to look, he found the dog looking up at him with a unnervingly intelligent eyes. Haku must have wandered off to search for food, as he was nowhere to be seen.

 

„What is it, mutt?“ he asked. „If you‘re hungry wait for Haku, I won‘t give you anything.“ The dog shook himself and nudged Zabuza again repeatedly, pushing at the hand hanging loosely at his side.

 

Zabuza, getting the memo, gave in and reached down, stroking the soft grey fur, not being able to hold back a small smile as the dog pressed up against it. In the light of the midday sun, he looked less grey and more silver, glittering like strands of metal. It was soft and relatively clean, too, pleasant to the touch. He figured that the woman had bathed the animal not too long ago.

 

„So you have a great destiny, huh?“ Zabuza joked, still petting the dog. It whined a little, sounding almost longsuffering. It was almost like it had understood him. It gazed upwards to look up at him with a very serious expression for a dog.

 

A little shocked, Zabuza stalled in his steps and took his hand off of his canine companion, staring into one red and one grey eye. Then he shook himself out of the funk, brushing past the animal that had turned to look why he was stopping.

 

Maybe there actually was some truth to what the woman had said. It was starting to become clear to Zabuza that this was no ordinary dog, no matter how much it liked to be pet. It was begging for attention again already.

Hopefully Haku would return soon. The less he interacted with the mutt the better, or he would just get attached again like with the kid when he found him. Kisame had still not let him live that down, and it had already been over three years. At least this time, the stray he picked up wasn‘t cute, or human.

 

He hoped.


End file.
